


Choque

by InsideA14YearOldGirl



Category: Naruto
Genre: Abuse, Anal Sex, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Gangbang, Group Sex, Humiliation, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Torture
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-09 12:34:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10412256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl
Summary: Sakura quer ir dentro de Sasuke. Ele deixa ela entrar.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Shock](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406370) by [InsideA14YearOldGirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsideA14YearOldGirl/pseuds/InsideA14YearOldGirl). 



Sakura imaginou por anos como seria fazer sexo com Sasuke.

Ela pensou em todos os meios possíveis. Ela pensou sobre ele ir devagar com ela desde que ela era virgem e agir de um modo romântico, e às vezes ela acordava depois de uma mistura de sonho e pesadelo onde vários homens usando máscaras a estupravam e no final o líder deles tirava sua máscara para revelar que ele era Sasuke.

Mas então Sasuke voltou, graças a Naruto, e ela poderia finalmente ... bem, "testar as águas".

Ela estava na casa de Sasuke. Ela tinha 17 anos no momento, mas seus pais já a deixavam agir como um adulto e chegar em casa quando ela queria. Sasuke, por razões óbvias, não precisava obedecer a ninguém, embora Sakura estivesse certa de que ANBUs o vigiavam, mesmo que ocultamente.

Estranhamente, como Sakura logo notou, Sasuke agia como se ela já fosse sua namorada, e nunca tentou colocar uma barreira pessoal entre eles ou negou qualquer sugestão (geralmente feita por Kakashi ou Naruto) que eles estariam namorando.

Sakura não podia deduzir o raciocínio por trás do comportamento de Sasuke, mas ela estava feliz com isso, mesmo se o rosto frio de Sasuke era tudo o que ela recebeu dele como recompensa. Então, quando em uma noite particular ela pediu para ficar com ele para o jantar e dormir com ele, não foi exatamente uma surpresa para ela quando ele disse "sim", sem contestação. E ali estavam eles, no quarto de Sasuke.

A janela estava aberta para o exterior, com a lua cheia brilhando sobre eles. Ambos ainda estavam vestidos, com a cabeça de Sakura descansando em seu peito. Ela dormiria perfeitamente dessa maneira, mas o calor dentro dela disse-lhe para tentar ir um passo à frente. Ou cinco.

"Sasuke ..." ela praticamente sussurrou.

"Hmmm?" ele respondeu.

"Sasuke, eu quero..."

O silêncio permaneceu por alguns segundos, enquanto Sasuke permaneceu imóvel, até que ela riu.

"O que é tão engraçado?" ele perguntou.

Ela colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele, esfregando sua pele com a camisa para frente e para trás.

"Ah, você sabe Sasuke, eu quero ..."

Sasuke de repente agarrou sua mão.

Ela parou de sorrir, um pouco assustada.

"Tire tudo".

A respiração de Sakura tornou-se mais pesada. Ela não podia acreditar. Ele estava realmente...

"Faça rápido."

Antes de se levantar, ela deu uma olhada na virilha dele por um milésimo de segundo. Era grande e duro.

Rompendo em um suor frio, Sakura se despojou, deixando suas roupas no chão.

Ela não estava nervosa por estar nua, mas nervosa por ver Sasuke nu.

E essa imagem...

"Antes de começarmos, deixe-me dizer uma coisa: eu não vou parar se você disser 'não'.Eu não me importo o quanto você grita, o quanto você sangra, estou tão preocupado com o você quando estaria com uma vagina artificial".

O choque súbito dessas palavras paralisou Sakura por um segundo, mas em dois milésimos de segundo ela as ignorou.

"É apenas provavelmente sua maneira de se excitar, hehe. Falar de mim como um objeto deve excitar ele muito. Claro que Sasuke me ama".

Sasuke já tinha se despido e se perguntou por que ela ainda estava de costas para ele.

"Vire-se, eu quero usar sua boca, depósito de porra."

Sakura se virou lentamente.

Ela tentou muito não olhar para o seu pau, com medo de... algo sobre isso.

Ela tinha certeza de que a chocaria de alguma forma, então ela tentou evitar olhar para ele fechando os olhos.

Sasuke revirou os olhos vendo isso e empurrou-a para baixo com brutalidade, colocando Sakura em seus joelhos.

"Sasuke, uh, não seja tão hihi" ela disse, sorrindo com os olhos fechados.

Sasuke não estava feliz.

Ele estava, de fato, um pouco irritado com seu comportamento.

"Abra sua boca depósito de porra."

Vendo a pequena abertura que Sakura fez, Sasuke quase explodiu, mas se paralisou de bater nela.

"Abra sua boca completamente, eu vou tocar a parte de trás de sua garganta."

Uma corrente elétrica alertando-a para o perigo percorreu seu rosto, mas Sakura obedeceu a Sasuke em vez de fugir. Imediatamente Sakura sentiu um grande pedaço de carne viva entrar através de sua cavidade oral, passando por sua boca e batendo na parte de trás de sua garganta.

Sakura abriu os olhos em pânico, e viu. Era enorme, cheio de veias, e fez ela imediatamente tossir e tentar afastar-se, mas Sasuke a agarrou pelo pescoço e a empurrou para a frente. Sasuke sorriu sadicamente enquanto as lágrimas de Sakura começavam a fluir de seus olhos.

Ele quase podia provar seu desespero apenas tocando sua boca com seu pênis. Ele fodeu a boca dela, fazendo ela gemer, gemer e gemer. E gemer.

"Uhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmm!"

Gemeu Sakura, desesperada por algum ar enquanto o pau gigante de Sasuke devastava sua boca. Ela podia sentir a pura destruição e caos contidos dentro daquele órgão sexual, e junto disso as bolas gigantes de Sasuke batendo contra o seu queixo. Finalmente, depois de longos minutos de repetidos gritos e gemidos...

"UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

A porra de Sasuke explodiu dentro Sakura, enchendo e inundando sua boca, garganta e estômago com a sordidez de sua porra. Sasuke tirou seu pênis de sua boca, e ela vomitou.

"Blaaaaargh!"

Sakura sentia-se como uma sórdido vaso sanitário enchido até a borda com porra, e de cuja abertura porra saía em quantidades infinitas. Depois de finalmente conseguir falar, duas palavras saíram de sua boca e e rosto cheio de lágrimas.

"Seu monstro..."

Sasuke manteve uma expressão fria, e fez um sinal de mão, criando vários clones.

Sakura gritou de pânico... enquanto várias mãos cobriram seu corpo por vários segundos, acariciando todas as partes de seu corpo.

Então um agarrou seu pescoço, outro agarrou sua boca para abri-la, outro dois agarraram seu antebraço, outro dois agarraram seu braço, vários agarraram suas coxas, mais vários suas pernas, e contra todas as probabilidades ainda havia espaço para três Sasukes entrarem em sua boca, buceta e ânus.

Sua vagina e bunda sangravam profusamente enquanto Sakura gritava por vários minutos enquanto ela era implacavelmente penetrada em todos os seus buracos penetráveis.

"GGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUGRUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGSOMDYGUELGEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Ela sentiu um alívio momentâneo quando os Sasukes tiraram seus paus dos buracos e a deixaram cair.

Ela levantou a cabeça um pouco para ver Sasuke discutindo com seus clones, incapaz de entender suas palavras graças às sensações extremas que seu corpo tinha sido submetido, mas ela começou a gritar novamente quando viu seis, seis monstruosos, paus colossais tentando se alinhar no meio de suas coxas.

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seus gritos eram tão altos que o vidro da janela rachou, mas Sasuke tinha uma mente tão fria que nem pensou em parar.

Seis, seis paus monstruosos estavam dentro de Sakura. Três carnes monstruosas esfregando-se contra as paredes de sua vagina, três carnes monstruosas se esfregando nas paredes de seu ânus.

Sakura começou a salivar, salivar indefinidamente, quase sufocando em sua própria saliva, enlouquecendo completamente com a dor.

"Assassinato, assassinato, assassinato sangrento..."

Com saliva também pulando de sua boca, mas por razões muito diferentes, Sasuke, todos eles, sorriam psicoticamente do sofrimento de Sakura.

Seu coração batia com euforia, uma corrente de prazer estava correndo por seus ossos. Então...

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" - grunhiu Sasuke, seis vezes, simultaneamente, quando seis fluxos colossais de porra encheram o útero e o intestino de Sakura.

Sentir e ver seu corpo torcer em proporções impossíveis, Sakura começou a gritar novamente, em uma mistura de desespero e pânico enquanto a protuberância em seu estômago a fazia parecer uma grávida de doze meses, se tal coisa existia.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH MEU DEEEEEEEUUUUUUUS! ESTÁ DESTRUINDO-ME, ESTÁ DESTRUINDO-ME! A PORRA NUNCA ACABA! MONSTRO, MONSTRO! RASGANDO MINHA CARNE, DESTRUINDO MEU ÚTERO, MEU INTESTINO!

Enquanto Sakura gritava repetidas vezes sobre uma suposta morte iminente, a porra de Sasuke corria pelo seu aparelho digestivo, percorrendo seus intestinos, entrando em seu estômago, subindo a garganta e saindo pela boca, fazendo-a vomitar novamente.

"GLOG!"

Os clones de Sasuke desapareceram, fazendo Sakura cair no chão, porra fluindo de sua vagina, seu bundão e até mesmo sua boca.

Sakura vomitou repetidas vezes, com globos líquidos gigantes de porra vindo através de sua boca.

"GLOG! GLOG! GLOG!"

De pé ali, Sasuke respirou com seu peito expandindo e contraindo observando o corpo de Sakura rodeado pela confusão branca que ele criou.

"Eu terminei." ele disse.

Sentindo-se um pouco sonolento, Sasuke caiu em sua cama e em alguns segundos ele dormiu.


	2. O Nascimento de Sarada

Obviamente, Sakura ficou grávida.

Não demorou muito tempo até que sua barriga crescesse e ela e Sasuke se casassem.

Claro, agora eles viviam juntos 24/7.

Sasuke não tocou Sakura novamente.

Os meses passaram, e os peitos de Sakura cresceram, assim como a barriga, e ela teve que parar de trabalhar no hospital.

Ino a visitava e checava seu estado de saúde. Ela afirmou que estaria muito ser feliz em ser a parteira do bebê de Sakura.

Sasuke, no entanto, tinha outros planos.

Ele perguntou se Sakura tinha quaisquer drogas que adiariam o nascimento do bebê. Sakura disse que sim, e que Ino a havia dado essas drogas apenas para o  caso de um nascimento prematuro.

Sasuke a ordenou a tomá-las, e ela o obedeceu.

Sakura chegou ao nono mês e um meio de gravidez. Seus peitos ficaram gigantescos e ficou difícil caminhar.

Em uma noite  fria de Outono, Sarada nasceu.

Sasuke levou Sakura para a cama depois de ela ter vomitado o jantar e pedir como uma criança para ser levada para a cama. Ela estava desesperada.

Depois de atender ao seu pedido, Sasuke a despiu até ela ficar nua, e colocou de barriaga para baixo na cama.

"Sasuke, isso dói" ela reclamou, mas ele a ignorou. Sasuke se despiu, foi pegar cordas no quarto de seu pai, e amarrou as mãos de Sakura pelas costas.

"Sasuke, você vai me fazer dar á luz se você fizer isso!" disse Sakura, em uma explosão de medo.

"Não na sua vagina."

"AHn?"

Sasuke enterrou seu pai profundamente dentro da bunda de Sakura, e um grito que poderia congelar o sangue ressoou por um vazio distrito.

Os olhos de Sasuke viraram para trás, e ele se perguntou se qualquer outro homem tinha entrado dentro do ânus de uma garota grávida de nove meses.

Então ele sorriu e disse para si mesmo que ele podia pensar nisso depois de acabar com Sakura.

Sasuke fodeu Sakura como um cachorro louco, esfregando-se nela como se sua vida dependesse disso.

"Aham-aham-aham-aham-aham-aham....."

Sakura chorava e gritava, sentindo uma dor imcomparável.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIII SASUKEEEEEEEEEE!"

Sasuke, no entanto, não gozou. Quando Sakura já havia produzido uma poça de lágrimas sobre a cama, ele a virou e esmagou sua buceta com o seu pau.

"NÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Ele abriu seus lábios e sorriu como um assassino louco enquanto Sakura uivava como um animal, perdendo sua voz para a dor e loucura.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGUGHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"

Finalmente, a agua e depois o sangue saíram, fazendo Sasuke tirar seu pau.

O bebê saiu, coberto de sangue. Sasuke sorriu para ele.

"Meu bebê, meu bebê...." falou uma quase muda Sakura.

O bebê era pesado e gordo, and Sasuke confortavelmente o colocou no peito esquerdo de Sakura, onde poderia ficar sem cair pro lado.

Ele desamarrou Sakura usando apenas uma mão, e logo Sakura estava abraçando sua filha e sorrindo, estimulada pela massagem de peito que Sarada lhe dava.

"Hum, hum, fique fazendo isso meu amorzinho..."

Sasuke se vestiu e chamou Ino.

Mas antes de fazer isso, ele colocou seu pau dentro da boca de Sakura e fodeu seu rosto até gozar, e finalmente deu um tapa no rosto dela.

 "Pervertida".


End file.
